


the club can't even handle me right now

by achilleees



Series: porn roommates AU [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleees/pseuds/achilleees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I appreciate your enthusiasm,” Chuck said in a hoarse voice that curled arousal low in Raleigh’s belly, “but can you keep it in your pants for just another minute? I’m trying to teach you about logarithm bases.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the club can't even handle me right now

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really sure where this fits into the timeline of the porn stars verse. could be before their confrontation, could be after. you can decide.
> 
> the hardest part of this verse for me is finding flo rida lyrics that even REMOTELY fit the theme of what i'm writing about.

Raleigh straightened his collar and checked that his buttons were done up right, arranging his hair under the brim of his hat so that his bangs fell in a boyishly charming fringe over his eyes. He took a deep breath then opened the door, rapping with his knuckles as he peered in.

“Hey, Striker?” he said.

Chuck looked up from the desk, where he was bent over a textbook, and pushed his glasses further up his nose. “Hm?”

“I…” Raleigh bit his lip. “I’m having some trouble with my math homework, and I was wondering…”

“Because I’m such a nice fucking guy, I won’t make fun of you for having trouble in a survey level math class,” Chuck said, waving him in. “Dumbass.”

Raleigh crossed the room to hand him the papers, hyperconscious of the four different cameras pointed at angles towards Chuck’s desk and chair. Certain upgrades came with the pay raise. No negotiation on that front. “Gee, thanks, sweetheart. My ego is not at all wounded.”

“Egos heal,” Chuck said dismissively, taking the assignment and scanning over it.

Raleigh leaned against the desk. He looked around, smiling a little at how sparkly clean everything was. Not a speck of dust for Chuck Hansen. He couldn’t figure out what struck him as odd until he realized the blackout curtains were drawn open to allow light into the room – most of the time they were here, Chuck shut the drapes before they fell into bed so that he wouldn’t be awoken in the morning.

“How was your date with Eleanor?” Chuck asked.

Raleigh blinked, snapped back to reality. Or non-reality, as it were.

He had to take a moment to remember what scene they were acting out. “Oh, she’s good. The date was kind of weird, though. Like, uh, after… when we were back at her place?” He bit his lip, looking up from under his eyelashes at Chuck.

Chuck gave a questioning hum, not looking up from the assignment sheet.

“Like, she, uh…” Raleigh said. “We were in bed, you know, fooling around, and then she got mad at me because it was, like…” He rubbed the back of his neck before saying in a rush, “taking me a really long time to get hard.”

Chuck didn’t say anything.

Raleigh swallowed. “And – I dunno, does that ever happen to you? It’s normal, right?”

“Um…” Chuck said. He looked up, a bit guilty. Clearly had not been listening.

“Strikerrrr…” Raleigh whined.

“Sorry, it’s just – this is a really great assignment,” Chuck said.

Raleigh blinked.

“I mean, the top part is a piece of piss, you just use a graphing calculator for it.” Chuck turned the paper toward him and underlined a passage with his finger. “But this shit? Discussing the scope and limitations and then explaining how you got your general statement? That’s the good stuff. Here, shang me that pen.”

Raleigh, bemused, passed him his pen.

“So you’ve got log _a x _= _c_ and log _b x _= _d_ , and you’ve got to express log _ab_ _x_ in terms of _c_ and _d_. We’re gonna start by…” Chuck chewed on his pen cap as he scrawled down a series of increasingly complex equations. “I’m skipping steps, but…”

Raleigh looked down at the paper, where Chuck has boxed four specific formulas out of the twenty-odd examples he’s written on the page.

c = log _x_ / log _a_

log _a_ \+ log _b_ = (log _x_ / c) + (log _x_ / d)

log( _ab_ ) = log _x_ (c + d / cd)

log _ab x_ = cd / c + d

“If you’ve got these, makes it pretty clear you know what you’re talking about. So you have your general statement. Now, scope and limitations of a, b, and x.” Chuck ripped off the top sheet from his notepad and started writing on a fresh sheet.

“Uh, Striker?” Raleigh said.

“Just a second,” Chuck said. “So you’ve got that. So, hmm. All three have got to be positive. a and b can’t be 1…” Chuck tapped his pen against his lips. “For simple logs, I think they’ve got to all be positive real numbers. Shang me my calculator?”

Raleigh picked up his calculator, feeling distinctly like he was losing control of the situation. At the same time, Chuck was really goddamn adorable when he got into his math shit.

But they _were_ on the clock, so.

“Uh, Striker,” Raleigh said again. “Can we talk about Eleanor?”

“Sure, go for your life,” Chuck said, grabbing his calculator from Raleigh’s hands and punching at the buttons.

Not exactly encouraging. But, well, Raleigh had worked with less before. “I feel like she’s starting to figure out she’s not enough for me. And, like, I want her to be, but… There’s other things on my mind.” Raleigh swept his tongue over his lower lip, slowly. “You know?”

“Totally,” Chuck said, scribbling away on his notepad. “So you’ve got to isolate log a and log b, sure, and then… yeah, law of distribution there…”

“But then, sometimes I feel like it’s all my imagination,” Raleigh said, drawing closer to Chuck. He set his hand over the screen of the calculator, leaning in close. “What do you think, Striker?”

Chuck scowled at his hand. “Wasn’t done there.”

“I really wish there was someone I could… _talk_ to about this,” Raleigh said, voice low, eyes half lidded. He leaned in even closer, close enough to make Chuck’s eyes cross slightly as he looked at Raleigh. “You know?”

Chuck frowned. “But… I wasn’t done.”

Raleigh, giving up, closed the distance between them and kissed him hard. Chuck tried to open his mouth to say something, but Raleigh took the opportunity and slid his tongue between his lips, cradling his jaw between both hands to hold him in place as Raleigh practically ate at his mouth, hungry for him. Ravenous, even – he scarcely allowed Chuck to draw a breath before diving back in, devouring greedy kisses from his lips.

Finally, he let Chuck draw back, high spots of color on his freckled cheeks, green-grey eyes bright.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm,” Chuck said in a hoarse voice that curled arousal low in Raleigh’s belly, “but can you keep it in your pants for just another minute? I’m trying to teach you about logarithm bases.”

Raleigh burst out laughing.

Chuck frowned.

“Chuck,” Raleigh said, and thought – hmm, if they could salvage this, they’d have to remind the editing team to bleep that out, “we’re doing a scene.” He flicked Chuck’s forehead. “Remember? That porn thing we do? Come on, babe, work with me here.”

“Oh,” Chuck said, looking down at the three pages he had filled with notes about Raleigh’s non-existent math homework. “Right. So that’s…”

“Something I found on the internet,” Raleigh said. “Dude, I graduated two years ago. I don’t go to school.”

“Right,” Chuck said again.

There was a beat of silence.

Chuck looked up at him. “Can I do it anyway?”

Raleigh laughed, long and rolling and warm. He pulled Chuck to his feet, turning him to the bed and pushing him onto his back on it. “Yes,” he said, straddling his waist. “Yes, you fucking lunatic. But you gotta fuck me first. You know how that weird obsessive nerd crap turns me on.”

“Okay,” Chuck said, nearly a whisper. He ran his hands up Raleigh’s back, under his button-down shirt. “Okay,” he said again before pulling him into a kiss.

 

They handed in the tapes as they were, anticipating lectures from Stacker about professionalism and keeping their personas consistent when they were on screen.

The scene was uploaded onto the PPDC site a few days later, unedited, except that Chuck’s name was wiped out of the final cut.

It was the most popular video on the site for four full months afterwards.


End file.
